Confess
by Resia's Resia
Summary: "Bertemu denganmu saja rasanya baru kali ini. Tapi kehilanganmu terasa dua kali lipat..." Mungkin yang terjadi akan terulang dua kali. A trade fic. Mind to RnR?


Confess

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, story's idea © Ravarion Resia

Rated: T

Genre: Mystery/ Angst

Warning: almost out-of-character (OOC), human's name used, 1st P.o.V

Main Pair: Greek – female!Japan

A/N: Trade fic with **Kushala Berlitz Karpusi**.

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

Senja itu aku kembali duduk di bangku taman yang sama, posisi yang sama, dan waktu yang sama seperti minggu kemarin. Seekor kucing yang sama pula tidur di atas pangkuanku. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, jingga mulai menggulung biru perlahan. Sebentar lagi malam, tapi ia kenapa belum datang seperti minggu kemarin?

Aku ingin beranjak pergi, tapi aku tak mau membangunkan kucing liar ini. Jadi,...sebentar lagi saja. Ingatanku mulai berjalan mundur ke minggu-minggu sebelumnya. Saat aku melihatnya pertama kali.

**-x-x-x-**

Angin semilir menyambutku saat aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari perpustakaan kota, tempatku bekerja. Entah kenapa hari itu perpustakaan ditutup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin karena esok adalah hari libur dan bos ingin pulang cepat untuk mempersiapkannya. Setelah ini aku mau apa?

Tiba-tiba rasanya angin berubah arah. Kupikir tak ada salahnya kuikuti, lagipula aku hafal tata kota ini. Dan akhirnya, di sinilah aku, berdiri di dekat air mancur taman kota. Rasanya membosankan dan aku mengantuk. Aku baru saja melangkahkan kakiku selangkah, saat melihat siluet duduk di atas bangku taman panjang dengan dikelilingi kucing-kucing. Aku mendatangi mereka.

"Halo…" ia mendongak. Sepasang mata coklat gelap menatapku. Dan ia tersenyum sembari menjawab salamku. "Halo…"

"Boleh ikut duduk?" tanyaku, sambil melirik tempat duduk. Ia mengangguk, sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah anak kucing yang sedang menjilati ekornya. Tanganku lebih cepat, aku langsung mengambilnya dan menaruh anak kucing itu di atas kepalaku, lalu duduk.

"Eh? Kucingnya nanti mencakar kepalamu…" gadis itu menatapku, ekspresi matanya antara geli dan cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja. Aku sering menaruh kucing di atas sini…" ujarku sambil menunjuk puncak kepalaku. Ia tertawa kecil.

Aku menatapnya sesekali. Selalu saja tepat saat ia menahan rambut sebahunya yang hitam itu agar tak terbawa angin. Atau saat dia mengelus-elus kucing di pangkuannya. Wajahnya terasa familiar. Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?

"Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu? Wajahmu terasa familiar…" ia bertanya padaku, sambil menoleh. Apa dia semacam cenayang seperti kakek?

"Entahlah. Mungkin iya, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama…" aku menutup mataku dan menyender padanya. Padahal kami baru kenal. Dan ketika itu aku tertidur.

**-x-x-x-**

"Hey, mau lihat sesuatu yang baru saja kutemukan tidak?"

Aku membuka mataku saat mendengar seseorang berbicara padaku, atau bukan. Sesaat aku melihat siluet buram yang jauhnya hanya beberapa meter dariku, sedang berbicara dengan seorang anak perempuan. Rasanya aku kenal, dan pernah melihatnya tapi entah dimana.

"Um! Tentu saja. Tempat apa itu?" tanya anak perempuan itu dengan antusias. Segera, anak laki-laki itu menariknya dengan wajah senang.

Tiba-tiba semua yang ada di sekitarku bergerak cepat hingga aku tidak tahu aku ada dimana. Sampai semuanya kembali normal, aku melihat kedua anak itu. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingat sesuatu. Déjà vu? Lupakan. Anak laki-laki itu membawa temannya masuk ke salah satu bangunan tua yang sepertinya pernah terbakar. Sekilas, aku melihat keraguan di anak perempuan itu.

Segalanya kembali terlihat _blur _saat aku membuka mataku setelah menghela nafas. Dan kini aku kembali melihat anak laki-laki itu sendirian duduk di lantai. Kemana anak perempuannya? Aku melihat ke sekeliling, dan hanya melihat beberapa tempat tidur sisa terbakar dan ada juga yang tinggal kerangkanya. Kembali menatap di anak laki-laki itu, bahunya bergetar. Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Sesuatu ada dipelukannya, dan ia menatapku dengan mata hijaunya yang berkaca-kaca.

Anak ini…

Sesuatu menyinari mataku dari salah satu kasur yang setengah terbakar. Saat kembali membuka mata, anak perempuan itu kembali muncul, dan melayang. Ia menatap kami. Ada apa sebenarnya…?

Ia menyunggingkan senyum manis sambil menatap anak laki-laki ini. Perlahan ia menghampiri kami. Anak itu menengadahkan kedua tangannya, seperti meminta sesuatu. Anak laki-laki itu memberikan sesuatu yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. Saat itulah, rasanya hal seperti ini tak mungkin terjadi. Anak perempuan itu meminta kepalanya.

Aku langsung terjatuh saat itu juga. Anak perempuan itu melayang, membawa kepalanya sendiri, dan bersinar. Aku yakin dia ini semacam roh! Aku masih menatapnya saat anak perempuan itu membuka mulutnya, seakan-akan mau mengucapkan sesuatu.

Tapi tak ada suara apapun yang keluar. Anak perempuan itu mulai panik, itu terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. Ia mulai bingung dan tangannya menggapai-gapai anak laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa? Apa kamu mau mengucapkan sesuatu padaku?" anak laki-laki itu ikut bingung. Aku lebih bingung saat anak perempuan itu mengangguk-angguk dan mencari sesuatu agar bisa menuliskan apa yang akan ia utarakan. Tapi sesuatu menariknya kembali ke kolong kasur. Ia makin panik dan mulai menangis. Anak laki-laki itu mengikutinya, tapi seolah ada yang mendorongnya, ia terpental jauh. Sementara aku hanya kebingungan. Kenapa ini terjadi.

Dan kenapa aku melihat diriku sendiri saat masih anak kecil…

**-x-x-x-**

Sebuah hentakan membuatku terbangun. Ternyata hanya mimpi. Aku menghela nafas, dan baru sadar kalau aku bersandar pada gadis yang baru kutemui ini. Ia tersenyum padaku. "Sudah bangun?"

"Iya… Kau belum pulang? Kucing-kucing saja sudah pergi…" tanyaku sambil menguap.

"Ah iya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya? Dah…"

Dan ia pun beranjak pergi. Selama beberapa saat, aku masih terduduk diam. Mimpi yang aneh, apa mungkin pertanda? Ah, tidak mungkin. Tapi anak perempuan itu…

…mirip dengan gadis itu. Hanya mimpi. Tak perlu kupikirkan.

**-x-x-x-**

Selama beberapa hari setelah itu, kami sering bertemu dan mengobrol banyak hal. Aku bingung kenapa hari ini dia tidak datang ke taman dan mengobrol bersamaku. Sampai esoknya, aku kembali saat senja juga kembali, tapi dia tak kunjung kembali ke sini. Bodohnya, aku tidak tahu nama atau pun alamatnya. Bahkan hari ini tak ada satu pun kucing yang menghampiriku. Aku beranjak pergi saat seekor anak kucing menghampiriku dan mengeong, lalu berlari pergi. Tak ada salahnya mengikuti. Mungkin saja hal ini bisa membuatku tahu sesuatu.

**-x-x-x-**

Beberapa puluh meter setelahnya, aku kehilangan jejak kucing itu. Dan sampai di bawah sebuah pohon. Pohon yang tak berbuah tapi tinggi dan berdaun hijau-lebar. Tempat seperti ini belum pernah kudatangi, tapi sepertinya cocok untuk tidur siang. Mungkin besok aku akan kesini lagi, dan mengajak_nya_ ke tempat ini.

Kembali duduk di bangku taman yang sama, posisi yang sama, dan waktu yang sama seperti kemarin. Dan aku masih tidak menemukannya. Aku menunggunya selama beberapa puluh menit, sebelum kuputuskan pergi ke tempat yang kemarin kutemukan.

Matahari masih beberapa puluh derajat di atas garis datar. Sambil menyandar ke pohon itu dan menikmati angin yang meniupkan rambutku kesana kemari, aku memikirkan gadis itu. Misterius sekali, kadang muncul kadang hilang. Dan aku begitu bodoh saat menyadari tak tahu namanya, menyesal sekali rasanya.

Sesuatu yang silau terpancar dari belakangku. Sontak aku melompat menjauh dan berharap itu bukan Hades yang muncul tiba-tiba. Sebuah sosok mulai terbentuk dari cahaya yang menyilaukan itu. Sinarnya meredup perlahan dan kini menyelimuti tubuh seseorang yang melayang tepat di depanku. Gadis yang kemarin. Sebuah hentakan kecil membuatku memaksa mengingat mimpi yang hampir sama dengan ini. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kamu kemana selama ini?" tanyaku langsung, sambil mendekatinya perlahan.

Gadis itu membuka mulutnya, tapi tak ada suara apapun yang keluar. Ia mencoba lagi sambil menyentuh lehernya, tapi tetap tak ada suara apapun yang keluar. Ia jatuh terduduk di bawah pohon, menundukkan kepalanya, dan mulai terisak.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaanku kembali terlontar, sambil menepuk pundaknya. Tapi aku tidak menyentuhnya, walau aku terlihat seperti itu. Arwah kah?

Sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menatapku dengan tatapan seolah-olah ia sangat tersiksa. Dengan air mata yang terus-menerus mengalir dari ujung matanya, ia terus membuka mulutnya dan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, dan tetap tidak ada suara apa pun yang keluar. Dia terus mencoba mengatakan sesuatu sampai mencekik lehernya sendiri.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba menariknya ke atas, ia menggapai-gapaikan tangannya. Kedua tanganku mencoba meraihnya, dan lagi-lagi, bagaikan sesuatu yang transparan, aku menembusnya. Mau tak mau, panik dan cemas mulai menjalari pikiranku dengan cepat. Apakah aku akan kehilangan dia lagi?

"Apakah aku akan kehilanganmu lagi untuk kedua kalinya?"

"Bahkan aku tak tahu namamu…"

"Kumohon jangan pergi lagi…"

Apa yang telah kulakukan sampai hal ini terjadi dua kali dalam seluruh lingkaran hidupku? Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Kebingungan yang mengganti seluruh rasa cemas yang ada tadinya menyesakkan dadaku.

Rasanya…kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, bahkan lebih dari hidupku sendiri.

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: You And I – Secondhand Serenade)

(Word Count: 1.432 words)

¡Hola!

Saya kembali setelah membunuh WB dengan teropong bintang. –w–

Ah, saya yakin fic di atas ini agak mengecewakan yang rikues. Aah, yang penting buat. Rasanya kaku setelah berbulan-bulan ga ngetik fic. Dan saya malah tenggelam di dunia gambar. ._.

Anw, ada yang ngerti cerita ini ga? Ga ada? Ah, yasudah… tapi saya suka cerita angst seperti ini. Senangnya menyiksa batin Hera~

Oke, Heracles emang OOC. Mau gimana lagi, lupa dia orangnya gimana. =w=

Maafkan kalau ada salah-salah apaa gitu. Semacam typo, missing word(s), or kinda.

Akhir kata, sekian.

Mind to gimme review(s)? Please?


End file.
